The Hogwarts Guardians
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU When Ginny woke up one morning finding four eggs in her bed, she didn't think they would hatch into little people called Guardian Characters. Nor did she think when she started Hogwarts she would join a secret group that protects Hogwarts. Please R&R
1. I Laid Eggs?

A/N: I really don't know why this idea came to my head. I guess the main reason why I wrote this was because of a line I came up with that won't be uttered until very later on to the story. Either way enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Shugo Chara, if I did, then I'd be extremely rich, and possibly not writing fanfics.

Ginny: But Emma does own every single OC that appears.

The Hogwarts Guardians

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: I Laid Eggs?

Ginny sighed as she went to bed. She laid down thinking about that day. All day she couldn't talk to Harry. She was just too shy. She shook her head.

"Why do I have to act that way around him…" she thought.

She closed her eyes, "I wish I was someone who was able to talk to Harry." She thought.

Little did she know that was going to be the start of something big…

The next morning, when she woke up, she found something that just wasn't right.

"What's going on!" yelled Ginny.

In her bed were four eggs, one of them was gold with red flames, the second was bronze with blue feathers, the third was silver with green water drops and the last was black with yellow flowers.

"Did I lay them? Did they just show up? I never heard of anything like this." Said Ginny who was freaking out.

She sighed, "Who am I going to tell." She thought, she felt that telling her parents was a bad idea, telling her brothers would be even worse… telling Harry wasn't going to happen. That's when she remember.

"I can tell Luna." She said, knowing that Luna might know something about the eggs… or some weird far fetched story. But at least she might have an idea even if it was insane.

She picked up the gold egg and it felt warm.

"Oh wow." She said.

She got dressed, went down stairs, she ate breakfast with her family and Harry. She looked at Harry.

"If only I was able to talk to him." Thought Ginny.

"Character change into someone who will talk to him." Came a voice that only Ginny was able to hear.

That was when a red flame hairpin appeared in her hair (then again where else would it appear).

"So Harry! Have you heard of any other Quidditch team other than the Cannons?" asked Ginny.

"No, I haven't." responded Harry.

On the inside Ginny was freaking out.

"Why is my body moving on its own!" she yelled mentally.

The two had a conversation over breakfast about the Holyhead Harpies, Harry seemed interested in the all female Quidditch team.

After breakfast however Ginny ran outside to catch her breath.

"What just happened?" asked Ginny.

That was when the gold egg floated out of her pocket. It then hatched, revealing a tiny girl with golden hair and eyes wearing a red t-shirt, dark red shorts, had a red flame hair pin.

"Hey there Ginny!" said the girl, "I'm Gloria! And I'm one of your Guardian Characters!"

Ginny stared at the tiny girl apparently named Gloria.

"Great… I think I broke her." Said Gloria.

"What are you?" asked Ginny.

"I'm your Guardian Character, your would be self." Explained Gloria, "The person you want to be. You want to be more courageous and bold and that how I was born."

Ginny took out the other three eggs, "What about these then?" she asked.

"Apparently you have four…" said Gloria who really couldn't answer.

Ginny sighed, "By the way, what did you do to me?" she asked.

"Oh that was a character change." Said Gloria.

"Please don't do that again." Said Ginny.

"I can't make any promises." Said Gloria who suddenly remember something, "Oh, I should point this out. I can't be seen unless they have a Guardian Character too."

"Really?" asked Ginny who immediately cross off telling Luna figuring she wouldn't know anything about it.

"Ginny are you okay?" asked Percy who for some reason came to check on her.

Gloria flew to Percy (making Ginny wonder how can fly if she doesn't have any wings) and began making faces.

"Ginny." Said Percy, "I don't know what your Guardian Character is doing, but can you ask her to stop."

"You can see me?" asked Gloria.

"You told me that you people can't see you!" yelled Ginny pointing at Gloria.

Percy sighed and adjusted her glasses, "No, I can't see her, but I can sense her." Said Percy who blushed slightly, "I know someone who had one and I am aware of them."

"How do you know about them?" asked Ginny.

"You'll know when you enter Hogwarts." Said Percy.

"That's not an answer." Said both Ginny and Gloria.

"It is." Said Percy walking away.

Percy went up to his room and began writing a letter.

"If I remember correctly Heather is the current leader." He thought.

He wrote the letter then sent it using Hermes.

In another house, elsewhere. A girl who was 17 named Heather with long dark brown hair was being bothered by her younger second cousin Cormac as they walked down the hall.

"Come on Heather. Just let me try it out." Said Cormac.

"No… you're not ready for it." Muttered Heather.

They got into Heather's room which was filled with posters of the Weird Sisters. That when she saw Hermes at the window.

"Hell there." Said Heather taking the letter, she fed Hermes who went on his way.

"Who is it from?" asked Cormac.

"Percy Weasley." Answered Heather, "You know, the Prefect who has that thing going on with Pen."

"Why should I care?" asked Cormac, "I don't really care about them."

"Clarence! I need your help." Called out Heather.

That was when two Guardian Characters flew though the windows, one was a boy with black hair and a nice dress shirt with a red rose and the lapel and pants while the other was a girl with blonde hair and purple streak in it with wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with a guitar on her back.

"What does he need to be sensitive about?" asked the boy Guardian Character named Clarence.

"Just do a character change." Said Heather.

A red rose appeared on his shirt.

"So what's the letter about?" asked Cormac who's personally took a 180.

"The first year's Guardian has been found. The Weasley girl." Explained Heather.

"All right!" yelled the girl Guardian Character, "That was an easy job!"

That was when the rose disappeared and Cormac went back to normal, "Great, that mean she'll wind in Gryffindor." Muttered Cormac.

"Which means she'll be my successor an not you." Said Heather with an evil smile.

"Why won't you let me your succor?" asked Cormac.

"I don't like you." Said Heather, "You're a braggart who won't shut up about himself."

"She's right you know." Said Clarence.

Cormac gritted his teeth, hopping that Ginny won't take his spot as the Successor of the Gryffindor Seat.

"Come on, you're going to help spread the word about Ginny." Said Heather, "You're a member too, so help me contact the others."

"Fine." Grumbled Cormac.

And so the two had to write letters to the others, whoever they might be.

That night with Ginny, she had managed to find a basket and she placed clothe in to push the other three eggs in it.

"This is weird." She managed to say to herself. And indeed it was weird, even by Magic's standards.

Next Time: Ginny goes shopping with her family for school supplies. During the trip the second egg hatches. However something nefarious is planted... something that involves Ginny. What will happen? Find out next time!


	2. The Trip to Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: The Trip to Diagon Alley

Ginny was sleeping when she got a rude awakening.

"Wake up Ginny! Wake up! Wake up!" yelled the tiny voice.

Her eye twitched as she woke up.

"I'm awake!" she yelled while getting up.

"We're going to Diagon Alley!" cheered Gloria.

"I know." Said Ginny.

She got up and looked at the three eggs. She also that Gloria used her egg as a sort of bed.

When she got dressed, she placed the three un-hatched eggs in her pocket. After breakfast, the family decided to use Floo to get to Diagon Ally, which since Harry was raised with Muggles, he had never heard of it. And it seemed like he wasn't very good at it.

"I don't think we went to Diagon Alley." Said Gloria speaking the thoughts that everyone had.

After the Weasley family went though the Floo Network. Everyone began to search for Harry, while searching for Harry they met up with Hermione and her parents who joined in the search.

"I wonder where he could be." Said Gloria.

"He could be in Knockturn Alley." Came a voice.

That was when the Bronze Egg floated from Ginny's pocket and hatched revealing a tiny girl with bronze colored hair, wearing a blue dress with a glue father hairpin in her hair.

"What?" asked Ginny.

That was when a father hairpin appeared in Ginny's Hair.

She turned to her father, "I think I know where Harry is." Said Ginny.

"Where is he?" asked Arthur.

Before Ginny could answer, Hagrid showed up with Harry who was dirty, apparently Ginny's second Guardian Character was right, he was in Knockturn Alley.

As Harry was getting his glasses fixed, the second Guardian Character introduced herself.

"My name is Ramona, pleased to meet you." Said the Guardian Character named Ramona, "I represent your wish to be more intelligent and wiser."

"It's nice to me you." Said Ginny.

"Likewise." Said Gloria.

And so, after getting money, the groups split up to explore. Ginny and Molly went to get her wand as the family didn't have a spare one she could use, they hopped that it would be cheap enough.

They entered the store, Ollivander came into the store front.

"Oh Ms. Weasley, I was unsure whether or not I would see you, considering your brother hadn't bought one." Said Ollivander, he looked over Ginny's shoulder and gave a mysterious smile, "I believe that a special discount is order."

"Why is that?" asked Molly.

"It's nothing. "said Ollivander, "Just that Ginevra is someone special."

"Please don't call me that." Said Ginny.

Gloria was laughing at the name, while Ramona just smiled.

"It's not funny." Muttered Ginny.

Ginny began to try out different wands, she eventually found one that was cherry and Phoenix feather. Apparently he let them have it for only 10 Sickles.

"There must be a reason he's letting her have it for cheap." Said Ramona.

"One more thing Ginevra." Said Ollivander, "Don't be surprised to find others like yourself. When you do, give them my best."

"What does that mean?" asked Gloria.

Ollivander said nothing and they left.

"He can see us." Said Ramona.

"What are you sure?" asked Gloria.

"I don't know, but all the signs point to yes." Explained Ramona.

Molly on the other hand was upset.

"So I guess you got a special discount." Came a voice.

They turned to see a 15-year-old boy, with black hair and glasses.

"Special Discount?" asked Molly.

"That's right, it's rare, but once a year he chooses a student to give a special discount to." Said the boy.

"I see." Said Molly, "Come on Ginny, let's go the Second Hand Book Store."

"Okay." Said Ginny.

The boy smiled when a Guardian Character flew out of his pocket.

"So that's the new girl." Said the Guardian character who was dressed like a knight.

"So, she has two. That's something new." Said the boy.

"She also has tow un-hatched eggs." Said the Guardian.

"Really?" asked the boy, "That's interesting."

Ginny and Molly bought all of her things before meet up with everyone else at Flourish and Blotts, They found that Gilderoy Lockhart was signing Autographs.

"Who is he?" asked harry.

"Well he is writing all of the books for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Said Hermione.

"He seems fake." Said Gloria looking at the preening picture of the pretty boy.

They entered the store that was filled with Witches. Gilderoy Lockhart upon finding Harry, grabbed him and forced him to take a picture as well as announcing that he was going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher that year.

"Looks like you're not getting a good education from him." Said Gloria.

"I'm going to make sure you work extra hard on materials from past classes." Said Ramona.

"What?" asked Ginny.

After everything was over, Harry gave her a set he got from Gilderoy, as he can buy his books and that would be one less set the Weasleys would pay for.

"Thanks…" said Ginny shyly.

"I bet you liked all that attention Potter." Said Draco Malfoy showing up.

"Malfoy." Muttered Harry.

That was when Lucius Malfoy showed up. He took Ginny's second hand books made a snide remark about them then slipped them back.

Ramona noticed something, there was an extra book slipped back in there.

With certain insults thrown Arthur and Lucius got into a fight which end with Arthur throwing a rather large book in his enemy's face. Needleless to say Gilderoy Lockhart was going to get a lot of publicity from what just happened.

It was a fun day never the less.

That night Ginny was looking over her books when she came across the one that Lucius slipped in, it was blank and she figured it was a dairy.

"I wonder how that got in there." Said Ginny.

Ginny began to write in it.

"Dear Diary" she stated writing.

That's when something strange happened, the ink was absorbed into the pages. And the brook wrote down the message, "Don't call me "Diary" please, call me Tom."

That was when Ramona yelled out, "Stop using that diary."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"I saw that man slip it into your cauldron." Explained Ramona, "I think that thing might be some sort of dark object."

"You really think so?" asked Ginny.

"Don't ever use thing." Said Ramona, "If I were you, I would take it to Pro. Dumbledore when you start school."

"Okay." Said Ginny, not knowing why she would trust them over a diary, but it felt right, after all she only that their word about them being her Would Be Selves so to speak.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy was thinking about his plans to discredit Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore by using Ginny to open the Chamber of Secrets. Unaware that Ginny wasn't going to be the one to open it.

Next Time: Ginny heads to Hogwarts. However she's extremely worried about Harry and Ron as they weren't able to make it to the train. Not only that but the third egg Hatches! Also she gets sorted. Elsewhere on the train a group of students meet, what's more they all have Guardian Characters. Also how does Percy know about Guardian Characters? Find out next time!


	3. Unto Hogwarts and Sorting

Chapter 3: Unto Hogwarts and Sorting

Ginny wasn't happy. It's been more than a week since the eggs first appeared and only Gloria and Ramona has hatched, but the other two hadn't. Not only that but they were haven't a hard time getting to the train station, because in a car with 6 students someone kept forgetting something.

On the plus side Molly now completely believed the special discount after a talk with Mr. Diggory she found out her son has the discount too.

"We're never going to get there…" muttered Gloria.

At King's Cross, Cormac, Heather and their Guardian Characters hung out in a special compartment right behind the Prefects compartment.

"When is someone else going to get here." Complained Heather as she was strumming a guitar.

"With you being the leader now you should learn patience." Said the boy the two Weasley women met at Diagon Alley entering the compartment.

"Hey Johnny." Said Heather.

The boy now known as Jonathan (as was what he went by) took a seat next to Cormac, while his Garden Character flew to Heather's.

"Hey Melody, haven't seen you in a while." Said knightly character.

"We've been though this Lance! No means no!" yelled Heather's Guardian Character named Melody.

"Well looks likes Lance still loves the ladies." Came a rather ditzy voice.

In came a 12 girl with long blonde hair and a rather cold expression, with hair was a blonde Guardian Character wearing a bright pink dress.

"Waiting for Cedric I see." Said the girl taking a seat.

"The Slytherin of the group, cold as always." Said Cormac.

"Shut up McLaggen." Said the girl.

"No way Davis." Responded Cormac.

"Come on Trace, we get along. Don't we." Said Heather trying to calm things down.

"Well yeah, we do." Said the girl named Tracey, "But that's only because you hate your cousin more than I do."

"That I do." Said Heather.

"Looks like everyone's here." Said Cedric Diggory entering the compartment with his Guardian Character, a male with red hair and a snitch on his head wearing Quidditch robes.

"Well until we have to introduced ourselves to the new Prefects then out meeting will begin." Explained Heather.

"So has Ginny arrived yet?" asked Cedric taking a seat next to Jonathan.

"No, they're running late." Said Cormac.

"Can't be really surprised." Said Heather, "Harry Potter's staying with them, meaning they have six kids there."

After a while, it was almost time for the train to leave, Heather, Jonathan, Melody and Lance all kept watch. That was when they saw the Weasley family come though the barrier quickly. Strangely, Ron and Harry didn't come though. They watched as Molly and Arthur tired to figure out what was wrong with the barrier, it was decided that Molly made sure that the four were on the train while Arthur was checking out the barrier along with other parents.

"That's weird." Said Heather.

"Someone, or something blocked the barrier." Said Jonathan.

"Is that even possible." Said Cedric.

"Well apparently it is." Said Jonathan.

"When are we going to tell?" whispered Lance.

"Well we have to wait for Penelope and Clara." Said Jonathan.

"Makes sense." Said Lance.

The train went on it way, with Ginny she was unable to find Hermione, so she was alone in a compartment. Well then again she wasn't really alone since Gloria and Ramona were with her.

"I hope Harry and Ron are all right." Said Ginny.

"Don't worry they will be." Came a voice.

The silver egg came out of Ginny pocket and hatched. Revealing a silver haired girl with the green drop shaped hairpin, wearing a very beautiful green dress.

"Hello, I'm Serena." Said the Guardian Character, "I represent your desire to be ambitious and cunning."

"Ambitious and cunning?" asked Gloria, "That's a load of tripe."

Serena brushed her hair aside, "It's much better than being foolhardy." She said with a smirk.

"What did you say?" asked Gloria.

Ramona got in between them.

"We're all with Ginny. So it's best we don't' fight." Said Ramona.

"Fine." Said Serena.

"Whatever…" muttered Gloria.

Ginny couldn't help but to laugh, even if she was worried for Harry and Ron.

Sometime later in the other compartment, which was empty for some reason, the group which now included Penelope, a Ravenclaw Prefect and her Guardian Character, Clara with wore what looked to be woman's suit, had her dark brown hair in a bun and wore glasses.

"It's always fun to see the new Prefects faces." Laughed Heather, "I'm going to miss it!"

They all sat down and Jonathan took charge of the meeting.

"I found out something about Ginny Weasley." He said.

That was when a blue Ford Angila few passed them. The group stared out the window.

"I think we know what happened to harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Said Heather trying not to laugh.

"Let's all pretend that never happened." Said Tracey, "Esspeiclly since we need to get this meeting going."

Jonathan sighed, "As I was saying, I ran into Ms. Weasley at Diagon Alley. As it turns out, she someone rather unique."

"What do you mean?" asked Heather.

"She has Four Guardian Characters." Said Jonathan.

Needless to say everyone was shocked.

"Is that even possible?" asked Heather.

"I never heard of anyone having more than two." Said Penelope.

"It's entirely possible that Muggles have had more than two." Said Jonathan, "Remember, Witches and Wizards aren't the only ones that have them."

"I think the answer's obvious." Said Tracey, "She has some serious issues."

"Tracey…" sighed Mimi.

That was when a pink hair band made of flowers appeared in her hair.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe there's someone with four of them! That so awesome!" squealed Tracey.

"When I met her, only two her eggs were hatched. So I'm sure, one of the other two has hatched." Explained Jonathan.

"Still… this is unprecedented." Said Penelope.

Cormac didn't look happy.

"What wrong?" asked Cedric.

"Heather's going to choose her over me for her replacement." Muttered Cormac.

Heather smiled evilly.

"We don't know whether or not she will be placed in Gryffindor." Said Penelope.

"She's a Weasley, of course she's going to wind up Gryffindor." Said Tracey back to normal.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Heather." Whispered Penelope, "Did you tell Cormac yet?"

"No… of course not… not until it's confirmed that Ginny is sorted into Gryffindor."

Penelope sighed, then shook her head.

"Of course she wouldn't tell Cormac she doesn't need it any more." Muttered Clara.

With Ginny she couldn't help get the feeling that someone was talking about her a lot.

AT the station, they arrived, with Hagrid calling the first years. Ginny met up with Luna and the two of them took the boat with a boy named Colin and a girl named Marina.

They watched in awe at the castle up ahead.

"Oh wow… that is amazing!" said Gloria.

They sail into a cave and were into the castle for sorting. They were lead to an area where Pro. McGonagall told them about the different houses. When she left all the new first years were chatting away with what was going on.

"I heard we have to fight a troll." Said one boy.

"I heard it was personality test." Said a girl.

They were let into the great hall where the sorting hat sat on a stool. The Hat Sang a song which surprised everyone (well in the first year) which caused everyone to applauded. After the song, they began the sorting. A student wore the hat and it called out which house they belonged into. Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw while Colin and Marina were sorted into Gryffindor. The problem with being a Weasley was that she was the last. Eventually they called her name.

"Weasley, Ginevra." Called Pro. McGonagall.

Ginny's three Guardian Characters giggled at when Ginny blushed at the name and the hat was placed on her head.

"Very interesting." Came a voice.

Ginny began to get scared.

"Don't worry… It is just me." Said the voice who was the Sorting Hat, "Let's see. You fit all four houses, and your Guardian Characters are proof of that. But since you're a Weasley, it better be…"

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat.

All of Gryffindor applauded Ginny who took a seat next to Hermione.

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"Ron and Harry flew your father's car here and crashed into the Whomping Willow." Explained Hermione.

"Really?" asked Ginny who was shocked.

"They better not get expelled for that stunt." Muttered Hermione.

Heather looked at Ginny while fingering a pendent around her neck.

"She'll make a good replacement. Much better than Cormac." She thought.

Dumbledore looked at Ginny and her Guardian Characters. He was able to see them, for certain reasons. He saw her amount and looked at Heather eyeing her. He couldn't help but to chuckle.

"It's going to be interesting year for the Guardians." he mused.

Next Time: Heather offers Ginny to join a get together to celebrate the first day of school. But as it turns out, it's something more. Ginny will learn about a secret history that only Teachers, Prefects and Head Students have learned. And a duty that can only be performed by Character Bearers as their known. What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: I will go into detail about the choice of characters (including OCs) next chapter. So yeah...


	4. The Secret of the Hogwarts Guardians

A/N: I'll explain the characters at the end of the chapter. Don't worry...

Chapter 4: The Secret of the Hogwarts Guardians

Ginny sighed when she went to breakfast. The other girls in her dorm… well they turned their noses on Ginny's old robes, the one girl that was almost nice to Ginny decided it was best to follow the crowd. Needless to say it wasn't a good night for Ginny.

"Don't worry Ginny! I'm sure you'll be able to find friends." Said Gloria.

"If not you can always poke at the other girls insecurities and that would want to make them your friends." Said Serena.

Ginny stared at Serena.

"I want to be her?" thought Ginny.

That was when Pro. McGonagall handed her schedule.

She looked at and fortunately Potions was at the end of the week, which was the only one she felt she would have problems in.

"So that your class schedule… that good. Looks like everyone's classes end at the same time." Came a voice.

Ginny jumped when she saw it was Heather.

"Who are you?" asked Ginny.

"Heather Daniels." Said Heather, "I'm a 7th year!"

"So what do you want?" asked Ginny who was confused.

"I heard a lot of good things about you Ginny." Said Heather, "Me and a bunch of other students are holding a little get together to celebrate the first day of school!"

"What?" asked Ginny.

"And I won't take no for an answer!" said Heather who looked at her schedule, "I'll pick you up at your last Class… so it's Charms…"

She then ran off, "Later!" called out Heather.

"That was weird." Said Gloria.

"She up to something." Said Ramona.

"I saw that." Said Percy who walked up behind her.

"So… should I go?" asked Ginny.

Percy nodded, "Don't worry. Its not a prank." He said.

"Besides." Pointed out Gloria, "If it was a prank, the twins would go after them."

The day went normally with introductions to class. Although the other first year girls were gossiping.

"What makes Ginny so special to be invited to a 7th year's party." Said one girl during Charms

"You're just jealous and you know." Said Marina who seemed to be the only girl relatively nice to Ginny.

Ginny tired not to laugh when Marina said that.

After class she saw Heather waiting.

"Hey Ginny, ready for the get together." Said Heather.

"Okay." Said Ginny unsure how to answer.

Heather lead Ginny to the place of the meeting, with Gloria, Ramona and Serna following.

"I think she's a Character Bearer." Said Ramona.

"I can feel it too." Said Serena.

They got to a wall a painting of a forest.

"Hearts Egg." Said Heather.

The portrait opened and Ginny was surprised what she saw. There was banner that said "Welcome to the Hogwarts Guardians Ginny." As the other 5 welcomed them.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny.

That is when the other Guardian Character showed up.

"Come on Ginny do you really think you're the only that has Guardian Characters?" asked Heather as the portrait closed.

"That's right!" said Melody, "Ever since the days of the founders, every year at least one student has had a Guardian Character."

"I already introduced myself and I'm the 7th year representative and Gryffindor representative, and this is my Guardian Character Melody." Said Heather.

"Rock on!" cheered Melody.

"I am the 6th Year and Ravenclaw representative, Penelope Clearwater, and I am also a Prefect." Said Penelope, "This is my Guardian Character Clara."

Clara just looked at them and adjusted her glasses.

"Jonathan Stewart." Said Jonathan, "Ravenclaw."

"And my dears am Lance." Said Lance holding the hand of Gloria.

Gloria's response was punching him in the face.

"Wow… she punched him!" said Mimi.

"I wish thought of that." Whistled Melody.

"You're the one from Diagon alley." realized Ginny.

Jonathan nodded.

"I'm the Hufflepuff representative. This is my Guardian Character, Bowman." Said Cedric, introducing his Guardian Character as the two already knew each as they lived in the same town.

Bowman smiled and nodded.

"Cormac McLaggen, 3rd Year Representative from Gryffindor, and this is Clarence." Said Cormac.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Clarence.

"2nd Year and Slytherin Representative, Tracey Davis. And this is Mimi." Said Tracey.

"It's nice to you meet you." Said Mimi happily.

"So this is a club?" asked Ginny.

"Yes and no…" said Heather, "Pen, you're the Ravenclaw representative. You take over."

Ginny took a seat on a chair as Penelope explained.

"As Melody said, this group has existed since the days of the Founders. With the founding of Hogwarts, with the founding of Hogwarts, it was discovered it attracted a certain things." Explained Penelope.

"What sort of things." Said Ginny.

"You see in all people's heart, exists an egg. In wizards and witches, the egg is said to have an infinite life while in Muggles it's said that they eventually disappear. Sometimes a special egg is born and hatches another version of the person." Explained Penelope, "These are Guardian Characters."

"At Hogwarts and other magic schools, at least one first year will have one." Explained Jonathan.

"So this is a club for students who have Gardena Characters?" asked Ginny.

"Not quite." Said Heather.

"Our role is to protect the school in more ways than one." Said Penelope, "You see Guardian Characters actually give us special abilities."

"When we character change, which is when out Guardian Character causes to out of character, we can gain weapons or abilities. Like a guitar that can cause sonic waves… or roses for throwing…" said Heather.

"Also there is a character transformation, which allows us to use 120 percent of our Guardian Character's abilities." Said Heather, "Because of these factors, since the creation of Hogwarts, we, The Hogwarts Guardian, are the protectors of the school."

"Then did you try to help protect the Philosophers Stone?" asked Ginny.

"We did." Sighed Heather.

"But Harry Potter beat us to it." Said Melody.

"Of course Harry had to play hero and get actually credit." Said Cormac.

"You're just jealous…" laughed Heather.

Cormac glared at his cousin.

Heather laughed it off and then started taking out a necklace she had on and held it up to show Ginny.

"These pendants are very special. These pendants allow someone who is normally unable to use a Character Transformation to do it." Said Heather, "These pendants were created by the founders themselves."

"Really?" asked Ginny.

"Each house has a respective. Usually the oldest member of the House." Said Heather, "There are exceptions, such as someone from a different house takes it if there isn't someone pendent's house." Explained Heather.

"Has that ever happened?" asked Ramona.

"Tracy is the first one from Slytherin since the 70s." explained Mimi.

"Ginny. If you join, I will make you the Gryffindor representative." Said Heather.

Ginny was shocked, as were most of the people and Character Guardians in the room, the only one that didn't show any emotion were Tracy, Serena… and for some reason Penelope and Clara.

"I knew you were going to give Ginny the pendent at the end of the year, but why now!" yelled Cormac.

"I don't need it anymore." Said Heather.

"Wait then that means…" said Cormac.

"She's been able to since June." Said Penelope.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Cormac.

"I was really hoping that the First year would be a Gryffindor so I wouldn't have to give it you." Said Heather with an evil smile.

Ginny sat there confused.

"Our bearers are second cousins." Explained Clarence.

"They don't get along." Explained Melody.

"Why wouldn't you let me use the Pendent during the summer? I could at least tried it out!" yelled Cormac.

"Because I had no plans on giving to you unless I had too!" yelled Heather.

"Please stop fighting." Came a voice.

That is when Ginny's final egg floated out of her pocket and hatched, revealing a girl with black hair put into pigtails, with yellow flower hairpin wearing a yellow sundress.

"It's not right for relatives to fight like this." Said Guardian Character, her eyes sparkling.

"She's right." Sighed Heather, "Besides we're not done with the explanation."

"But…" said Cormac.

That was when a rose appeared on his lapel, and he calmed down.

"Yes, I do dislike my cousin unless he character changes. But even so you have something that no one other person has ever had in the history of known Character Guardians, Four Guardians."

"What?" asked Ginny.

"At most, we heard of people having two." Explained Jonathan.

"But we have never heard of people having four." Said Penelope.

"That's right. That's why one of the many, many reasons of why I am giving you the title of Gryffindor Representative if you decide to join us." Said Heather, "So what do you say?"

Ginny began to think about it, she then thought back to her dorm mates, how they were snide and rude to her.

"Maybe here I will be able to make friends." She thought.

"I accept." Said Ginny.

Heather smiled and handed Ginny the pendent. She walked over to a drawl and took out a bracelet with a ruby in it.

"Oh I guess I should introduce myself." Said Ginny's final Guardian Character, "I'm Hazel and I represent Ginny wanting to be Loyal and Hardworking."

"Hazel is such a beautiful name." said Lance, "For a beautiful girl."

"Now it time top explain why the Guardians were formed as well." Said Heather.

That was when pendants began to flash, as were the as bracelet that Heather had as well identical ones that Cormac and Jonathan had (though Jonathan's has a Sapphire instead of a ruby).

"I guess it's better to show you than to tell you." Said Heather.

She tapped her wand onto the rubber and a red arrow appeared.

"All right! Everyone follow me!" said Heather.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny who was confused.

"Like I said, the main reason why the Guardians were formed… the main thing we protect Hogwarts from." Said Heather.

"The main reason?" asked Ginny who was confused.

"Don't worry. Just do what we do." Said Heather.

And so Ginny joined the Guardians and was about to fight something that she never thought she would ever have to fight.

Next Time: Ever since the founders, Hogwarts had attached a certain kind of heart's egg. One that represents broken dreams. Why does the school need protecting? Because are very dangerous. Can Ginny handle it? Find out next time!

A/N: Here's the reasons for the characters and OCs:

Heather: I wanted a Gryffindor Mentor figure for the first 7th year, and the only named character from that year is Marcus Flint and there was no way in hell I was going to use him (I mean... he was left back!). I also realized that it would be fun to have her be a distant cousin to Cormac.

Melody: She was born out of Heather's to be a rock star, I won't explain the name.

Penelope: I thought it would be a good idea to use her. After all she the only character of the three named character from her year to be pretty much a background character.

Clara: Born out of Penelope's desire to on top of things... I don't know where I got the name... and I regret naming her that (see: Clarence).

Jonathan: I had no choice but to use an OC for the year. Seriously... Also about his name, his first name came first... then his last name. I dismissed it as first then I thought it would be a funny joke. If you don't get it... go watch the Daily Show... or get yourself aquatinted with the DC universe... either or...

Lance: Born out the desire to be more charming, he's kind of like Brock or Sanji. And the name has two meanings: Sir Lancelot, and also the weapon Lance.

Cedric: I don't want to put down the main reason for Cedric. But I didn't want to use someone from Gryffindor and I needed someone from Hufflepuff. So yeah...

Bowman: Born from Cedric's desire to play Quidditch. The name I got from the creator of the Snitch.

Cormac: I just wanted to use him... That and I wanted to create a balance with guys and girls (all other named character from that year is female).

Clarence: Born out his desire to more sensitive to others. Yes, ironic, however there's going to be a character arc involving this, but it won't happen until his 6th year. So yeah... not for a while. But it will be interesting. I also came up with the name Clarence first (I don't know why) so I have come to regret Clara.

Tracey: Oh this was the hardest. I had deiced a Slytherin girl would be best. So narrowed it down: I eliminated Pansy and Millicent first which left her and Daphne... then I read that Tracey is a Half Blood. Yes, it will be important to story but I wont' say how as it will unfold in the upcoming chapters.

Mimi: She was born out of Tracey's desire to be more girly. I thought of Barbie for a name... but then dashed it... Then Mimi came to me... which is somewhat regretful... until I realized I could use it for a joke. Not in this story... or any other... but rather my web show. IT will be in Episode 9, as I can't fit it into episode 8 (the filming is complete. But the other part isn't).

Gloria, Ramona, Serena and Hazel: If you haven't figure out the theme then shame on you! Shame!

Marina: She will have an important role to play. But it will be a bit until you figure out what is it.

I'm planning for an 8th Guardian before the end of the school year, I won't say who. But I think everyone will figure it out before it happens. Oh... and the mention of the "70's" will be a rather interesting plot point...


	5. X Eggs

Chapter 5: X Eggs

Heather lead the way to well… somewhere in the castle.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny.

"You'll see when we get there." Said Heather.

They got to the castle to find a black egg floating around that kept saying "Impossible, impossible".

"What is that?" asked Ginny.

"An X Egg." Said Cedric.

"An X Egg?" asked Ginny.

That was when the X Egg noticed them then unleashed black energy at them. Fortunately though, Jonathan character changed producing a Lance and Shield, he used his shielded to block the energy.

"All right Ginny! Follow us!" said Heather.

"My Heart: Unlock!" called out Heather, Penelope, Cedric and Tracey.

Ginny watched, as a bright flash of light came and they were engulfed by light… when the light cleared they were dressed not in their uniforms, but rather different things

Heather wore a black shirt and ripped black pants holding a purple guitar.

"Character Transformation: Rocker Note"

Penelope was dressed in what looked like a women's business suit, she also wore glasses.

"Character Transformation: Page Organizer!"

Cedric was dressed in Quidditch robes and had a broomstick with him.

"Character Transformation: Quidditch Ace!"

Tracey was dressed in a very, very pink dress.

"Character Transformation: Pretty Pink!"

Ginny stared at Tracey.

"You're a Slytherin?" she asked.

"Yes I am! Now shut up!" she yelled while blushing.

"You think you can do that Ginny?" asked Heather, well Rocker Note.

"I think so but…" said Gunny who looked at her four Guardian Characters.

"I'll go first!" yelled Gloria.

Ginny's body seemed to move on it own again.

"My Heart Unlock!" she called out.

Gloria went back to into her egg, which then went into Ginny's body, her clothes changed to a red t-shirt and red shorts and in her hair was a sparkling red flame head band.

"Character Transformation: Crystal Flame!"

Ginny… no Crystal Flame looked at what she was wearing and also some how felt powerful.

"All right, we'll show you how to do this." Said Rocker Note.

She began to play her guitar while shouting, "Guitar Hero!"

As she played, music notes began to hit the X Egg, it looked like it was disoriented.

Quidditch Ace flew in to try to catch it but the Egg dodged quickly, having regained it senses.

Cormac began to throw red roses at it. The Egg Dodges.

"Cormac what have I told you about throwing your roses!" yelled Rocker Note.

"I'm using blunt ones." Explained Cormac, "It will hurt them, but not shatter them."

And indeed one of the roes hit hurting the egg.

Page Organizer took out book.

"Paper Surprise!" she shouted.

She opened the book and paper exploded trapped the egg in paper.

"All right X Egg! Calm down!" said Pretty Pink, she blew a kiss at it, which created a pink heart, when it hit it, the egg to have clamed down.

Crystal Flames body began to move on its own.

"Not this again!" she thought.

A fire erupted from the Gryffindor pendant.

"Fire Heart!" called out Crystal Flame.

The fire engulfed the X Egg, there was a bright flash of light and the egg turned into a yellow color with some sort of heart and wing marking on it and flew away.

"That was weird." Muttered Ginny as Gloria separated from her turning her back to Ginny.

Her other three Guardian Characters were cheering… well Ramona and Hazel were, Serena just floated there with a blank expression.

"That was a amazing Ginny!" cheered Hazel.

"Thanks." Said Ginny.

"What about them?" asked Serena.

She pointed to behind Ginny, all the others were in shock.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"You were able to purify an X Egg." Said Heather who had separated from Melody.

They went back to the meeting room where Penelope read though a book.

"It's rare, but it's possible to purify X Eggs with out the potion." Explained Penelope.

"So what are X Eggs?" asked Ginny.

"X Eggs are what happens to the eggs when someone's dreams dies. These eggs can be very danger" Explained Penelope, "Sometimes they hatch into an X Character, which has even more power than the X Eggs."

"Hogwarts is a natural magnet for X Eggs." Explained Jonathan, "Any X Eggs that enters a 200 Kilometer range around Hogwarts it will come here."

"The Founders found out about and knew the best ones to protect the castle were students that had Guardian Character and that's how the Hogwarts Guardians were born." Explained Jonathan.

"So you still want to join?" asked Heather.

"I already agreed didn't I?" asked Ginny.

"All right!" cheered Heather, "We don't need to use the potion."

"Most of the time." Said Tracey, "We might have to use the Potions if Ginny is unable to fight for some reason."

"Potion?" asked Ginny.

"Salazar Slytherin created the potion years ago to purify the eggs, I'm the current brewer." Explained Tracery.

Ginny nodded.

"I hate to admit it… but I guess I have to say, if you can do that then you should have the pendent." Muttered Cormac.

"Wow, I can't believe you did that." whistled Heather.

"I'm going to focus on trying to unlock my heart instead." Said Cormac, "Then that will show you Weasley up."

"You're a prat!" yelled Heather.

"You're a prat!" responded Cormac.

Their Guardian Characters sighed when that happened.

Meanwhile in the First Year Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory, the girls entered the room to see the slight mess Ginny made. When Ginny got up that morning she dug her way though her things so she would make it in time for breakfast and left a bit of mess.

"Honestly, this is horrible." Said one girl, "That girl needs to clean things up."

Marina rolled her eyes, that was when she saw the book by her bed. She picked it up and saw it was an empty diary. She looked around and put it on her bed. She felt it was just the thing she needed for her conflicted feelings.

Down in the common room, the three Gryffindor members arrived with their Guardian characters.

"You seem to be in a good mood Ginny!" called out Ron.

"That's because I am." Said Ginny with a smile.

"Was I that bad when I first became a Guardian?" asked Cormac.

"No you weren't." said Heather, "Because you knew what you were getting into… but there is one I know of who looked this happy."

"Who?" asked Cormac.

Heather stared at her cousin, "You're an idiot." She muttered.

"Hey!" yelled Cormac.

And so Ginny learned more about the duties of the Guardians, protecting the school from X Eggs. But little did the Guardians know, that year there was something else they had to deal, with, something much more dangerous.

Next Time: The Slytherin Quidditch Team gets a new Seeker, Draco Malfoy. What about the old? He's still a student. Well... he's not feeling well. But what will happen when his egg becomes an X Egg. Bad things, that why.


	6. X Characters

Chapter 6: X Characters

The Guardians' Meeting Room was a secret room known only to the teachers, Head Students, Prefects and of course the Guardians. It was mainly a meeting room, but it was also a room to just relax, do homework or just hang out.

This was where Ginny was doing her homework since she nervous to do it around her dorm mates as well as Harry.

That was when the portrait opened and in came Tracey.

"Oh I didn't know you were here." Said Tracey.

"Oh come on Tracey! Don't mind! She seems so nice." Said Mimi.

"Fine…" muttered Tracey.

Tracey took a seat began doing her homework, Mimi started a conversation out ear shot of the two.

"So there must be a reason why she studying in here." Asked Mimi.

"Will you keep it a secret?" asked Hazel.

"Sure!" said Mimi.

"Well she's a bit of an outcast in her dorm, for being a tomboy and poor." Said Hazel.

"Really?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah." Said Ramona.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Mimi.

"Sure." Said Gloria.

"Okay." Said Ramona.

"Of course!" said Hazel.

"…" was Serena's response.

"Tracey is the same way, but replace "Tomboy and poor" with "half blood and muggle father"." Explained Mimi.

"Wow… Slytherin is the House of Bigots." Muttered Serena, "It's supposed to be the house of Cunning and Ambition."

Mimi nodded, "I guess those tow have a lot in common." Said Mimi.

As the week went on, word spread about what an idiot Pro. Lockhart was when he unleashed a bunch of Pixies in class and was pretty much fraud that even the first years could see.

However any girl who was still smitten because of his good looks, still were fooled.

Somehow that include Hermione. Guess even the smart ones had their moments.

However the new teachers fraudulence wouldn't be the big news any more. It all started one day during just a few days after the Quidditch positions were announced.

"What do you mean I'm off the team?" asked Terrace Higgs.

"Sorry, but Mr. Malfoy had promised the whole team Nimbus 2001 if his son is the new seeker." Explained Marcus Flint.

"I see." Said Terrence.

"What are you getting soft on me?" asked Flint.

"No! OF course not!" yelled Terrence.

"Good. You're the reserve Seeker until you graduate." Said Flint.

As this was going on in the common room, Tracey saw everything.

"His Heart Egg…" whispered Mimi.

"I guess I should tell the others." She muttered.

And so managed to call a meeting.

"Those dirty rotten cheaters!" yelled Cormac, "How can those Snakes cheat like that! IF was I keeper I would…"

"Clarence." Said Heather.

Clarence nodded and forced Cormac to Character change.

"So why are you telling us?" asked Cedric.

"Because his egg might be become an X Egg soon. I'm sure when word gets out about the new seeker and the brooms." Said Tracey.

"Sine your in the same house as him. You should keep an eye out for him." Said Heather.

Tracey nodded.

"Also we should tell Pro. Snape since he's his head of House." Said Jonathan.

They all nodded, "I'll do it. Since I am from Slytherin." Said Tracey.

"Okay, that's fine." Said Penelope.

"You better hurry, because once that news spreads that Egg is going to be a problem." Said Heather.

"Is there a difference between Wizard X Eggs and Muggle X Eggs?" asked Ginny.

"It's small, Wizard X Eggs tend to be slightly less powerful, and they also tend to hatch much, much quicker than Muggles." Explained Heather.

"I see." Said Ginny.

As days went by, the Slytherin Team's new Seeker and the "gift" was known though out the school. Terrence tried not to show his feeling and it work.

Of course it was the talk of the School, so much that when Terrence walked down the hallway, he heard almost everyone talking.

"I wonder what happened to the old Seeker?" asked one person.

"I don't know… but after loosing to Harry Potter like that I'm not surprised he would quit." Said another.

Terrence decided to go sit down in an abandoned classroom.

"I'll never play Professional Quidditch." He whispered.

That was when his heart's egg became an X Egg and left his body.

In the Guardians meeting room Ginny and Tracey were doing there homework when their pendants began to flash.

Tracey took out her wand and tapped the pendent and an arrow appeared.

"Follow me newbie." Muttered Tracey.

"Why did she call me that?" asked Ginny.

Tracey lead Ginny down a hall and their Guardian Characters down the hall.

"Ginny! Tracey!" called out Cedric.

They saw Cedric and Bowman.

"It's nearby." Said Cedric.

The tri of Students and 6 Guardian Characters got to the abounded classroom to see the X Egg Hovering over Terrence.

"Are you ready Sport fans?" asked the X Egg which hatched in what appeared to be a Guardian Character but all black with a strange face and an X on it forehead, it seemed to have grown slightly when it hatched, it also appeared to have a broom.

"Oh man it already hatched!" cried Mimi.

"We have to make sure it doesn't escape." Said Ramona, "Ginny!"

"Okay!" said Ginny.

"My Heart: Unlock!" called out Ginny.

Ramona went back into her Egg and merged with Ginny. Her uniform turned to a blue dress with long sleeves that ended just above the knees, in her hair was a blue feather hairpin.

"Character Transformation: Crystal Feather!"

"My Heart: Unlock!" called out both Cedric and Tracey.

Both of them did their character transformations.

"Character Transformation: Quidditch Ace!"

"Character Transformation: Pretty Pink!"

All three of them stared at the X Character, the character grabbed its broom and tried to fly away, Quidditch Ace grabbed his broom and block X Character from Leaving.

"Foul!" yelled the X Character.

He sent energy at Quidditch Ace, which made him fall to the ground.

"Cedric!" cried Hazel going to check on him.

"Are you okay?" asked Gloria.

"I'm fine." Said Quidditch Ace, "Wasn't as bad as a Bludger."

"All right! X Character Calm Down!" said Pretty Pink and blew a kiss at the X Character.

The X Character seemed to calm down but then got angry again.

At the same time a ghostly image of Terrace appeared right behind it.

"I'll never be able to play professional Quidditch now!" said the image of Terrence.

That was when Pretty Pink got extremely angry.

"You really think that Prat is better than you!" yelled Tracey, "All Draco is doing is trying to be better than Potter! You're much better than he is, by the fact that you worked hard on your skills!"

That seemed to snap the X Character out of it.

"Ginny it's up to you." Said Pretty Pink.

"Okay." Said Crystal Feather.

That was when it seemed like wind erupted from the Gryffindor Pendant.

"Wind Heart!" called out Crystal feather.

The Wind Engulfed the X Character and there was a bright flash of light the X Shattered, there stood the true Character, what looked like a Quidditch Player.

"Thank you so much." Said the Character, "Hopefully Terrence will be able to show up that Position Stealing Git Soon!"

The character went back into the Egg and into Terrace Heart.

"Sorry we're late!" said Heather followed by the other four.

"We missed it, didn't we?" asked Penelope.

The three who perpetuated from the Guardian Characters nodded.

That was when Terrence who passed out woke up.

"What happened?" asked Terrence.

"There's more professional Quidditch Teams than there are House Teams here. And not all students who play will go on to play professionally. I think you might have a shot." Said Tracey who then left.

"Oh come on Tracey! Can't you at least stay?" asked Mimi.

"That was weird." Said Terrence blinking, "So what happened."

"It's best you don't ask." Said Heather.

"I was under a Jinx?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go with that." Said Jonathan.

The next morning, the Owls mail arrived and Terrence got a letter, he read it and gasped.

Apparently word had spread around about Draco's unfairly taking his place on the Quidditch Team. The Ballycastle Bats offered him a chance to try out when he graduated.

He couldn't help but to smile, he looked at Tracey who glared at him.

Ginny watched this, and felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Heather.

"When that happens to a student, they usually show thanks to the person that brought them out of their funk. Even if they don't know why." Explained Heather.

"I see." Said Ginny.

Ginny had her first dealing with an X Character, but it still won't be the worst thing she faced that year.

Next Time: Ginny's still being teased by the Dorm Mates, that's when she finds out that Tracey's in the same boat. Will the two become friends, or no? Find out next time!


	7. A Friendship is Born

A/N: There's a couple references of this fic in my web show. The show is called Light Side of Fanfiction. It's a place where I review good fics and episode 9 I review a Family Guy story, the reason this is mentioned because there's also a character named Mimi. I hope someone will watch it, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7: A Friendship is Born

Every single teacher knew about the Hogwarts Guardians and there were certain rules. That if the pendants or bracelets started flashing then the students would be allowed to fight the X Eggs with out detentions or loosing house points.

"I didn't know that." Said Ginny during a meeting.

"That's right." Said Heather, "But we can only do it when the pendants or Bracelets flash."

"But try not use it as a way to escape Snape… I tried in my first year." Said Heather.

"I did too." Said Cormac.

"You did because you didn't listen to Heather." Said Clarence.

Cormac glared at his Guardian Character.

"Try not to abuse it Weasley." Said Tracey.

"Don't worry… I won't." said Ginny.

After the meeting was over, Tracey was the first one leave.

"Oh come on, you're being too harsh on Ginny." Said Mimi.

"Why should I care, she's just another Gryffindor." Said Tracey, "They're all the same."

"I could say the same thing about Slytherins." Said Mimi.

That was when Tracey glared at her Guardian Character.

As she was leaving she walked passed Ginny's dorm mates.

"Why is that Weasley is hanging out with that 7th year girl all the time?" asked a partially snide looking one.

"That girl shouldn't be hanging pout with older students. We should." Said another one.

"She should go hang out with her brothers, after all they're the only ones that should care about her." Said a third girl.

"But don't one of her brothers hang out wit Harry Potter?" asked Marina.

"How about after we get that 7th year to hang out with us instead of her, we should do that same with Harry." Said the first who appeared to their leader.

"After all a tomboy who can't afford good clothes like us shouldn't hang out with the great Harry Potter." Said the 2nd girl.

Tracey heard this… and narrowed her eyes.

"Mimi…" said Tracey.

"All right!" said Mimi.

That was when the pink hair band made of flower appeared in her hair.

"Did I hear you're disusing Ginny Weasley? Why?" asked Tracey.

"Why should we tell a Slytherin?" asked one girl.

"Yeah… you're nothing but pure blood snake fanatics." Said the first.

Tracey's headband disappeared and she began to walk away.

She began to think about her dorm mates. They left her out all because her father was a muggle. Millicent's mothers was a muggle born, but was let into the clique? Why? Because of what Pansy told her.

"Unlike you, Millicent's children will be considered weak pure bloods by some. Her mother was a witch, a mud blood but still magical, unlike your children. If you marry a wizard you better hope that your grand children are considered purebloods."

"We in the same position." Said Tracey.

"Try to befriend her." Said Mimi, "Both are you are in the same boat."

"You knew about this didn't you?" asked Tracey.

"Maybe…" said Mimi.

Tracey sighed and shook her head, know where Mimi probably got the information, Ginny's Guardian Characters.

The day, the first year Gryffindor were having Potions class. Ginny was paired up with Colin. The two were actually doing well. The two tried to ignore Snape as much as they could. That was when Ginny's pendent started to flash.

"What's wrong?" asked Colin.

"Pro Snape." Said Ginny nervously hopping that Snape would belief her.

"What is it Weasley?" he asked.

"I just remember I have to do something…" said Ginny nervously.

Snape saw her pedant was flashing and let her go.

Ginny left the classroom.

"That was close." Said Gloria, as for some reason Guardian Character weren't allowed in Positions class, maybe it was because Snape didn't like the idea of unseen little people making faces at him.

Ginny tapped the pedant with her wand and followed the arrow.

"Ginny!" came a voice.

She turned around and saw Tracey, Penelope, Heather and Jonathan with their Guardian Characters.

That was when the egg bounced at them.

"Ginny." Said Serena, "I think we should do it."

"Okay." Said Ginny.

"My Heart: Unlock!" called out Ginny.

Serena went back into her egg and into Ginny's heart. In a bright flash of light, Ginny robes and uniformed into a green dress with many ruffles that looked much like a doll's dress. In his hair there was the water droplet hairpin but also some of hair were tied back with a matching green ribbon.

"Character Transformation: Crystal Droplet!" called out Ginny's transformation with Serena.

"My Heart: Unlock!" called Heather, Penelope and Tracey.

"Character Transformation: Rocker Note!" called out Rocker Note

"Character Transformation: Page Organizer!" called out Page Organizer.

"Character Transformation: Pretty Pink!" called out Pretty Pink.

"I don't know why… but I'm feeling a little uncomfortable." Said Jonathan blushing a little.

"So cute…" said Lance turning bright red.

The egg began to get scared a little but sent energy at Pretty Pink, which Jonathan blocked after character changing and using his shield.

"Thanks." Said Pretty Pink.

"You're quite welcome." Said Jonathan, with his teeth sparkling.

Jonathan's wish was to be more charming, this wish turned him to a guy who loved chasing after girls, it was embarrassing, but Jonathan didn't mind… that much.

"Pen!" said Rocker Note.

Page Organizer nodded.

Page Organizer took out her book.

"Paper Surprise!"

"Guitar Hero!"

The two attacks hit at the same time, immobilizing the X Egg.

"All right my turn." Said Pretty Pink, "X Egg Calm Down!"

Pretty Pink blew her kiss at the X Egg.

"It's turn Gin." Said Guitar Note.

Crystal Droplet nodded.

That was when a surge of green water came out of the Gryffindor Pendent.

"Water Heart!" called out Crystal Droplet.

The water hit the x Egg, it purified and the hearts egg flew away to go back to it owner.

The four girls separated from their Guardian Characters just as Cedric, Bowman, Cormac and Clarence arrived.

"I missed another one." Muttered Cormac.

That was when several chimes filled the hall.

"Looks like this period it over." Said Penelope.

"All right! Lunch!" cheered Heather.

Since it was almost lunch they headed to the great hall. Tracey looked Ginny.

"Ginny, there's something I heard." Said Tracey.

"What?" asked Ginny.

Mimi smiled at Gunny four Guardian Characters, meaning one thing. Tracey found out and was going to try to befriend her.

"I heard your dorm mates talking about you." Said Tracey, "I know what you're going though."

"You do?" asked Ginny, "How?"

"Half blood." She answered.

Ginny nodded, a half blood in Slytherin was not going to make many friends.

"I was hopping next time you need help with your potions homework, I'll help you." Said Tracey.

"Really?" asked Ginny, "Thank you!"

They got to the great hall just as the first year potion students. The Gryffindor Girls. Saw the Guardians and knew it was time for their plan.

"Heather was it?" asked the lead girl.

"Yes." Said Heather having a weird feeling about this.

"We were hoping that we could hang out you like how Ginny would hang out with you." Said the lead girl.

"OR maybe hang out with us instead of that poor tomboy." Said another girl.

"No." said Heather extremely bluntly.

"What's so special about Weasley?" asked the lead girl.

"You are aware that I'm a tomboy myself." Said Heather, "And she's my friend, there's no way, I'm just going to stop hanging out with her and hang out with you because you want me to."

Melody laughed at them.

Ginny and Tracey heard this and laughed at them. This was going to be the start of a good friendship.

Next Time: Ginny discovers the meaning of her Guardian Characters personalities. Meanwhile, Marina isn't feeling well. What's going on? Find out next time!


	8. Meaning of Eggs

A/N: I meant to get to this sooner but I wasn't feeling well. Thankfully I managed to get it out before the end of the Month (after all this is the Fic of the Month). Also the reason why I'm updating today is that I thought I was going to be busy today (along with till not feeling well) but turns out I'm no longer busy. So expect another update. Also remember the fic of the Month poll has been up since the start of them month. So please vote.

Chapter 8: Meaning of Eggs

It was a weekend, so the students did whatever in the common room. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess, when the first year girls approached them.

"Excuse me Harry!" said the lead girl.

Harry sighed, Ron laughed at the attention.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"We were hopping if you hang could out with us soon." Said the lead girl.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"They want you stop hanging out with Ginny and hang out with them." Said Heather joining the conversation.

The lead girl scowled, "Really tomboy? Why wouldn't Harry Potter want to hang out with us?" asked the lead girl.

"Don't you think he might hate being a celebrity?" asked Heather, "There's those that want to be a celebrity and those and don't… and Harry's not the type who wants to be it… Now shoo."

Harry watched the girls scramble.

"Thanks." Said Harry looking at Heather.

"Heather." Said Heather, "I don't believe the rumors they say, besides if you were an attention seeking brat would have acted like it."

"I was wondering." Said Ron, "Why did you take Ginny under your wing?"

"I hate girls like those." Answered Heather.

"I see." Said Ron.

"But aren't you graduating this year?" asked Ron.

"It will be fine, Gin has plenty of friends already." Said Heather.

"You got that right." Said Melody.

"That's good." Said Ron.

Inside the Guardians meeting room. Ginny, Tracey and their guardians were just hanging out talking.

"I was wondering, what does your guardians mean?" asked Tracey.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Well Mimi is my wish opt be more girly and feminine." Said Tracey.

"That's right…" said Mimi.

"Well Gloria represents me wanting to be more courageous and bold." Said Ginny.

"That's right!" said Gloria.

"Ramona is represents me wanting to be intelligent and wiser." Said Ginny.

"That is correct." Said Ramona.

"Serena is ambitious and cunning." Explained Ginny.

Serena gave a nod.

"And Hazel resent me wanting to be Loyal and hardworking." Said Ginny.

Ginny's eyes widened when she finished that.

"What is it?" asked Mimi.

"Each of you represents one of the houses." Said Ginny.

"What seriously?" asked Gloria.

"No wait, she's right." Said Ramona.

"Was I just really, really, really worried about which house I would get into?" asked Ginny.

"Maybe." Said Gloria.

"I don't know." Said Hazel.

"Probably." Said Serena.

"More than likely." Said Ramona.

"You're not helping!" said Ginny.

"I don't know what to say." Sighed Tracey.

"It doesn't matter what you had to go through!" said Gloria.

"For all we know is that your some kind of chosen one and you represent all of Hogwarts." Said Hazel.

They all stared at Hazel.

"Don't worry about it.,.. bad things might happen if you worry about." Said Gloria.

'Okay." Sighed Ginny.

The next day Ginny was worried.

"Hey, is this about the whole thing about your eggs?" asked Heather.

"What?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Said Heather.

Gunny began to pout.

"Maybe it means you're the chosen one or something." Said Heather.

Ginny stared at Heather.

"Did you talk to Hazel about this?" asked Ginny.

"Nope." Said Hazel

"What did she say the same thing." Said Heather.

"I did! It's weird we're on the same wave length." Said Hazel.

Nearby Marina had a headache.

"Is something wrong?" asked one of her friends.

"Do you know where the infirmary is? I have a headache…" said Marina.

The other three shook their heads no.

Marina walked over to Percy.

"Can you take me to the infirmary?" she asked, "I'm not feeling very well."

Percy nodded and took her to it.

Madame Pomfrey looked her over.

"There's doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you." Said Madame Pomfrey.

"Okay…" whispered Marina.

Marina headed back to the common room.

In the common room, Ginny's necklace began to flash.

"Ginny!" said Ramona.

"I know." Said Ginny.

She tapped her necklace with her wad and the arrow appeared. She followed to where it was pointing.

As she followed it she was joined by Cormac and Heather.

"Hey do you think you can handle this one?" asked Cormac to Ginny.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ginny.

"Let's not worry about it." Said Serena, "You know he's just trying to get under your skin."

Ginny nodded.

Meanwhile with Marina was suddenly sent flying into a wall.

"What?" she asked.

What she didn't see was an X Egg that was sending black energy at her.

"What's going on!" she cried out.

"Over here!" shouted Penelope.

She noticed the Prefect's badge on Penelope's robes and ran towards her.

"What's going on?" cried Marina.

"It's just something that happens. Don't worry, it's going to be taken care of, just run as fast as possible." Said Penelope.

"But what about you?" asked Marina.

"Don't worry, it's my job to make sure the students are safe." Said Penelope.

Marina nodded and ran away running past the three Gryffindor Guardians on her way there.

They found the X-Egg.

"Are you ready?" asked Clara.

Ginny and Heather both nodded.

"It's my turn!" said Serena.

"Wait… said Ginny.

"You'll under stand later." Said Serena.

"Okay." Sighed Ginny.

"My Heart: Unlock!" called out Ginny, Clara and Heather.

Wit that the three of them transformed.

"Character Transformation: Crystal Droplet!" called out Crystal Droplet.

"Character Transformation: Rocker Note!" called out Rocker Note

"Character Transformation: Page Organizer!" called Page Organizer.

The three of them were ready for the fight.

"All right!" said Page Organizer, "Paper Surprise!"

She summoned many pieces of paper to surrounded the X Egg.

"Guitar Hero!" called out Rocker Note.

That was when Rocker Note began to play her guitar which started disorienting the egg.

"Ginny it's your turn!" called out Cormac.

"You haven't done anything today…" mentioned Clarence.

Cormac ignored him.

"Water Heart!" called out Crystal Droplet.

The green water hit the X Egg, the purified X Egg flew off to once again find its owner.

The four breathed a sigh of relief as the three with Character Transforms turned back to normal.

The other three also arrived.

"Did we miss out again?" Jonathan.

"Yeah… looks like it." Said Tracey.

"It's fine though." Said Penelope.

"You're right." Agreed Cedric.

Ginny on the other hand sighed.

"Ginny, we need to talk." Said Penelope.

"Okay." Said Ginny.

The two of them talked while their Guardian Characters floated along with them.

"Ginny you must never get clouded by self doubt." Said Penelope.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Because, if we do we might loose our Guardian Characters." Said Penelope.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"It's true." Said People, "There have been former Guardians who's characters went back into their eggs. If they're able to find a way to get over it then they're emerge again. But if they don't, they might ever reappear. In fact that's what happened the last time there was a Slytherin Guardian. His character Guardian went back into it egg and never came out again."

"Seriously!" said Hazel.

"Get over this now Ginny!" said Gloria.

"You know…" said Serena, "You wouldn't effected."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gloria .

"It's because Ginny isn't doubting you." Said Ramona.

"Oh.." said Gloria.

Penelope laughed.

"But why do they represent all of the houses?" asked Ginny.

"You're probably a chosen one who represents all houses." Said Penelope.

"Please stop joking about that." Said Ginny.

"No I'm actually serious." Said Penelope, "No other person in the history of Hogwarts have has Four Guardian Characters. Plus you have the rare gift of healing X Eggs with out the need for the potion."

Ginny was quiet.

"You're still a first year so I'm sure the reason why will be revealed one day…" said Penelope.

"Yeah…" said Ginny.

Ginny walked back to the to the Gryffindor Common Room, in a better mood.

"So you don't seem to be worried." Said Serena.

"I'm still am." Said Ginny, "But I can't let it get me down."

"That's the sprit!" said Hazel.

"Besides." Said Ginny, "Ramona might be able to help me the most out of any of you."

"Seriously!" yelled Gloria and Serena.

Hazel giggled while Ramona blushed.

"I'm kidding." Laughed Ginny.

In the Gryffindor first year girl dorms. Marina a was writing in her diary about the strange things as well as the headaches.

Everything seemed fine, but her headaches were going to lead to something far worse… than anyone would ever think about.

Next Time: After a couple months Ginny's gotten completely used to it. However on Halloween something happens. The Hogwarts Guardians must take up their second duty of protecting the school from other things as well. But the real question is what are they up against? Find out next time!


End file.
